Kazemaru's choices
by esilenna.ichirouta
Summary: So this is my second story, kinda a follow up from last story. This time it's Kazemaru x Endou, continuing the fight against Alia Academy and recruting members. Kazemaru has feelings for Gouenji, but he left. Endou is still here and has always been a very good friend, maybe more than a good friend...? Warning: yaoi
1. Endou's discovery

**_Okay, so this is my second fanfic of Inazuma Eleven, this story is kinda a follow up from last one. I hope you all like it, please leave revieuws. I do not own any characters of Inazuma Eleven, things would be kinda different hehe._**

_'What did I just see? Did kazemaru really... kiss Gouenji?'_ Endou thought. He looks around to see if anyone else saw it but nobody seems to notice. _'How can he do that, doesn't he know... how I feel'_

I'm happy I finally learned Majin the Hand, in time to win the match against Zeus . Now I can protect the goal better and be more supportive for the team. I know I started the team and it wasn't easy to get where we are now. I think back at the moment when I was scouting people for the soccer club.

_**Flashback:**_

_'I found some really great members'_ Endou thinks and smiles. But there was one person who caught my attention.

Off course I knew Kazemaru, he was the fastest runner on the track team. That's one of the reasons I asked him to join. And also... because I wanted to spend more time with him. How was I supposed to hang out with him when we were in complete different teams.. So when he came by that evening to tell me he wanted to join the soccer team I couldn't be any happier.

_'You sure have a strange way of training there Endou-kun,'_ Kazemaru said. As I look up I see him standin there in our Raimon uniform. It looked so well on him, but I was wondering what he wore underneath it. I blushed and thanked him for helping me get up. '_Kazemaru-kun, nice to see you here, can I help you with anything?'_ I asked with a big smile. I got a smile back and felt weak at the knees while there were butterflies in my stomach. He told me he watched me practice with the tyre and he wanted to help me, join the team. He wanted to compete with stronger teams to get stronger himself. I couldn't believe what he was saying, he came to join the team. My smile got even bigger when he reached out his hand to me. I was so happy that I didn't realise what I had done till I heard him saying my name. '_E-Endou...?'_ I heard closely. In my enthusiasm I had hugged him. I didn't wanna let go of him, but I did and stepped back while my face turned red. I scratched behind my head and looked at Kazemaru, who was also blushing. 'Sorry about that Kazemaru-kun, I was just so happy you wanna join the team that I couldn't help myself' I said blushing like crazy. He was still blushing but laughed and told me he'd see me tomorrow at practice while he walked away. I couldn't believe it, he came to join the team, I got to see him every day. The smile on my face was so big you could have lit up a room with it.

The next day I couldn't wait till school was out, so when it was time I stormed out of the classroom and went straight to the soccer club. I was still very happy with the fact that Kazemaru joined our team and wanted to give him his soccer uniform myself. 'I wonder how he looks in that outfit..' I thought to myself while grinning. When I arrived at the building I could see he wasn't there yet. I went inside the building and said hi to everyone there. Just as I was about to change into the soccer uniform I heard the door. Kazemaru came in, looking a bit insecure, so I gave him a big smile and told him to get in. When he smiled back I got this strange feeling, like I was nervous or something. The team welcomed him and so did I, by giving him his uniform. I couldn't wait to see him change into it, I wanted to know what he wore under his school uniform while I stood there smiling and scratching the back of my head. But I didn't wanna get caught staring at Kazemaru so I changed my clothes as well. I wore nothing but my boxershorts under it while most guys also had a t-shirt on. From the corner of my eye I see Kazemaru looking at me and a blush creeps over his face, when he sees I'm looking at him. He looks away and undresses himself so he can put on the uniform. My heart skips a beat when I see he's only wearing boxers and what a good figure he has. This time I feel a blush coming up on my face. Oi, it's time to practice or I'll be way to distracted.

Everything seems to go well, Kazemaru is accepted by the team and he looks like he's enjoying it. Just to see him practice and grow in his plays makes my heart beat faster. He's more confident, not only in his plays, but also when we hang out. If it isn't at practice we also hang out at each others house. I really enjoy spending time with him but I wish I could let him know how I feel. I allready liked him but now I like him more then just a little. It's just... difficult to explain. Sometimes I don't even understand it. I just wanna be with him, hug him, kiss him. I wanna know how he responds to my kiss, how he would react if I put my hands on his chest, let them go under his shirt... I start to blush like crazy cause I can't think like that, not now. After everything we've been through with Teikoku Academy, Gouenji joining our team, facing all those strong opponents untill we got to the Football Frontier, I couldn't let anything get in between. Off course I spend as much time as possible with Kazemaru and I tried to let him know how I feel through my actions. Sometimes I could swear he feels the same, but then I think it's just my imagination. But, if you didn't like someone, would you spend so much time together? Then again, he did spend quite some time with Gouenji, even it was to practice their Fire Rooster. I didn't see all of this coming to be honest.

_**Normal p.o.v:**_

We were defeated by Gemini Storm for the second time and Gouenji had disappeared. Kazemaru wasn't looking so good so I ran upto him to keep him on his feet. I felt him shaking and could see tears form in his eyes. I looked around to see if anyone else notices something but they don't. They're to busy discussing what to do next now that Gouenji had left and we didn't have enough members to form a team. I take Kazemaru by the hand and walk towards the bus with him so he can sit down.

_'T-Thank you E-Endou-kun'_ Kazemaru says softly. I don't really know what to say, so I nod and give a weak smile. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I never knew he felt so much for Gouenji, if I did then... _'Then what?'_ I think to myself. _'Like you could or would have done something about it, like you would have told Kazemaru how you feel'_ My thoughts are going through my head when I see a single tear coming from Kazemaru's eye. Before I know what I'm doing, I reach out my hand and wipe away the tear. For a second Kazemaru stops breathing and I see he's blushing. He looks at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I take a deep breath, feel my face is getting red and lean over to him. I gently give him a kiss on the cheek. I hear his breathing stopping again and in that time my heart starts beating like crazy. He looks at me with a question in his eyes, one I can only answer by showing him how I feel. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face directly at me. I see his eyes open widely, but I close mine as I move closer to him and press my lips against his. 'This feels.. so soft.. so nice' I think to myself. I open my mouth a little bit to let my tongue touch Kazemaru's lips. I want to feel more, I want to taste him. I hear a sound and realise Kazemaru moaned. He noticed it to cause he breaks the kiss and looks at me with his eyes wide open and a blush on his face. I open my mouth to say something but words don't come out, and I don't know what to say. But before I can say or do anything the rest of the team comes back to the bus, while Kazemaru quickly goes inside.

-**_ I hope you guys liked it so far. Since this story is getting a little longer then expected, I'll put it down in chapters. Please leave revieuws of what you think, all the help is welcome since I just started writing. Next chapter(s) will contain more yaoi, so be warned again if you don't wanna read it. Thnx ^^_**


	2. Fubuki's training

_**Here is the next chapter ^^ I got so inspired that I kept writing and just had to post it. This time it's just a short chapter cause I wanna put the other part in another chapter ;) Just to keep you curious of course hihi. Feel free to post revieuws, let me know what you think about it. And again, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the players!**_

* * *

Coach Hitomiko tells us we are gonna look for other players all around the country. First we are going to Hakuren to look for Fubuki Shirou. It seems he's an amazing striker, like Gouenji, and now that he's gone we need all the help we can get. On our way over there we find someone standing in the snow. He looks like he's been out there a while now so we offer him a ride to the next town. I can't help but thinking he has a nice smile. He takes a seat next to Kazemaru, who's sitting there quietly looking out the window. From time to time I get the feeling he's looking at me but when I look at him he's facing the window. I just wish I had the chance to say something after our kiss, but I don't even know what I would have said to him. For now, I just gotta wait till I can get him alone and figure out what to say to him.

When we arrive in Hokkaido we say goodbye to our guest. We continue our trip to Hakuren in the search for Fubuki Shirou. When we get there we are told he's not around, probably snowboarding or something since he likes to be active. But just as we're about to go outside someone enters the room. I hold in my breath as I hear the others from Hakuren say that he is Fubuki. It's the boy we gave a ride to town. I can't help but smiling, it seems as things are gonna be okay from now on. But when I take a look at Kazemaru I see he's also smiling. I don't know why, but I get a strange feeling like someone hit me in the stomach. '_Another thing I have to think about later'_ I say to myself cause we don't have the time for it now. Coach Hitomiko starts explaining to Fubuki why we are here and that we want him on the team. At first he wants to decline cause he thinks Alia Academy isn't going to challenge them, but right after that there's a news bulletin where Reize is challenging Fubuki's school.

So Fubuki decides that he will join our team, but we need to train with him in our team to know what he's like. Training with him goes fine, he likes to be a defender instead of a forward and he's got a great move. But he is to close to Kazemaru, to my liking. I don't know why I feel like this, I allready know Kazemaru has feelings for Gouenji so why does it bother me so much they can get along?

Since I'm not paying attention to what's happening on the field, I almost missed out on Fubuki's actions. He has allready shown what great defensive skills he has but now he seems like a different person. He doesn't really listen to the team and runs over the field alone till he reaches the goal. I can't believe how fast he is, almost as fast as Kazemaru if it ain't faster. He is using Eternal Blizzard, the ball is spinning with a layer of ice around it. I use my God Hand but it's to powerful to hold. That is amazing, just what we need to fight against Alia Academy. I have a big smile on my face and congratulate Fubuki with his move and that he scored. But when Fubuki and Kazemaru start talking my smile kinda fades away, I wanna know what they're talking about since they've just met. _'Okay that's it, tonight I'm gonna talk with Kazemaru and tell him how I feel'_ I think to myself. For now we better get back to practice cause we need to be prepared for when Gemini Storm appears.

Fubuki tells us we need to practice on our speed, so we're gonna start on his sort of training. All though he doesn't think of it as training, he loves snowboarding. So he takes us behind the school where he shows us how we're gonna train. '_Wow he is so fast on that snowboard'_ I think to myself. He can still see everything that is coming at him. Kazemaru seems excited to try it, he has a smile on his face. It warms my heart to see him smile like that, even if Fubuki is the reason he's smiling. Kazemaru suggests we try the same as Fubuki, so we get some snowboards and try going down the hill. It's harder then it looks, most of us fall down in the first attempt. But we get up and keep trying and it's actually pretty fun to do.

_'You have to stop worrying so much and enjoy yourself a bit more, your body will move better when you're relaxed'_ Fubuki tells me. I see him standing there, looking at us with an absent smile. But as soon as he sees me looking at him the absent smile is gone and replaced by a normal smile. I start to wonder what his story is. He seems like 2 different persons on the field, when he's defending or a forward. 'But how am I supposed to relax when I'm thinking about Kazemaru that much and the upcoming match against Gemini Storm' I think to myself. I shake my head and get up to give it another try. Before I can go down the hill I see Kazemaru racing by. He has a big smile on his face and he's dodging the snowballs. My heart starts beating faster and I feel a blush creeping up my face. _'Tonight..tonight I will have a talk with Kazemaru'_ I think to myself before going down the hill.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it so far. I must say I really like writing it and try to keep as close to the storyline as possible. Makes it a bit easier to read. But if you have any ideas let me know, I might write them into it or a whole new story who knows ^^ Thank you for reading and please leave a review**_


	3. Kazemaru's confession

_**So here is the next chapter. I decided to put this one in two parts again, and started to write a part about Kidou x Ichinose. Maybe I'm gonna put it in this story or make another story, kinda depends on how long it's gonna get hehe. I have to admit, I really like to write these fanfics and I hope you like them too. Still, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters ;)**_

* * *

After dinner I go for a little walk around the school. I'm trying to figure out how to get Kazemaru alone and to tell him that I like him, a lot. I don't wanna scare him or push him away from me. But I really need to talk to him cause I can't concentrate myself on the training and the matches. When I get back at the bus almost everyone is in their sleeping bags, some are allready asleep. Yeah I guess it was a long day with the snowboarding training we had. I look around to see how Kazemaru is doing and he's talking with Kidou. When he looks up I get a strange feeling, my heart feels like it could burst out of my chest. I feel like I could drown in those beautiful caramel eyes of his. When someone says my name I look away from Kazemaru but not before I see a little blush covering his face and a shy smile. _'Maybe he noticed something'_ I think to myself while I sit down and have a talk with Ichinose.

I'm still awake when everybody is asleep. Silently I get out of my sleeping bag and out of the bus. I don't wanna wake anyone but I just couldn't fall asleep. I climb ontop of the bus with a blanket and stare at the stars. So many things are going through my mind right now, I can't seem to decide what's more important. I close my eyes while I think about Gouenji leaving us, wondering if he's okay. I think about Kazemaru, what's normal cause I do that everyday. I think back to the moment at the bus when he started to fall apart and I tried to comfort him. When I put my hand on his cheek, felt the warmth of his soft skin. The moment when I finally got the nerve to kiss him. His lips were so soft, I never imagined that. When I let my tongue slide over his lip, trying to taste more of him and wanting him to open his lips for me. I wanted to... I suppress a moan cause I know where my thoughts are going._ 'Endou-kun, are you asleep?'_ I hear someone asking close to me, so close I can feel his breath. I recognize his voice, it's Kazemaru. My first thought is to stay still so he thinks I'm asleep, but I realise this is my chance to talk with him so I open my eyes. And there are his beautiful caramel coloured eyes looking at me, waiting for an answer. _'Yeah I'm still awake Kazemaru-kun, I couldn't sleep and didn't wanna wake anyone so I thought it would be best to go up here. I didn't wake you did I?'_ I asked him._ 'Oi great, now I'm rambling too'_ I think to myself.

Kazemaru sits down next to me, stretching his legs and leaning back on his hands. He looks so beautiful, even in this light I can see every part of him. I start to wonder how he would react if I would lean over and kiss him. If I let my hands follow the lines of his body untill I can put my hands under his shirt and... Again I try to suppres a moan but this time he's sitting right next to me._ 'Are you allright Endou-kun'_ he asks me while turning his face towards me instead of the sky. I feel a blush creeping over my face as he looks at me and let's his eyes roam over my body. Untill he stops at a certain part of my body. Now I feel like I'm glowing in the dark and rush to sit up, pull my blanket onto my lap as I start to look at the sky. Because I'm looking at the sky I can't see the blush but also the smile on Kazemaru's face.

I keep staring at the sky cause I don't really know where to start my talk with Kazemaru. Not after what he just heard and saw. I clear my throat and start talking. _'K-Kazemaru-kun, t-there is something I wanna talk about with you'._ I feel like someone punched me in the stomach, this is more difficult than I thought it would be. How is it possible I usually talk so much and know what to say but now I'm lost for words. _'Yes Endou. You know you can talk about anything with me, right?'_ Kazemaru said. I hear his voice has a strange tone to it, so I take a deep breath and face Kazemaru.

In the time I was staring at the sky he opened up his training jacket and he was laying down with his hands under his head. Oi, he has a blush on his face and a lovely smile. My heart stops beating as I see him laying there, looking so..hot. Yes, that's the best way to describe him now, hot. He doesn't seem bothered by the cold, but neither do I. He's looking at me with a whole new expression on his face, one I quickly saw when he kissed Gouenji after that match._ 'Could it be possible...'_ I think to myself. I take a deep breath,_ 'I-I know y-you have feelings for Gouenji, I saw that you kissed him after the game. B-But I wanted to tell you that I like you, I like you a lot. I-I understand if you don't feel the same but I really needed to tell you cause I am kinda driving myself crazy with thinking about you all the time and I thought you should know.'_ I said it so fast that I ran out of breath, so I take a deep breath and hold it, afraid of what Kazemaru is gonna say or do.

I hear some rustling and see that he's now sitting up next to me. _'You saw that?'_ he asks, whispering. I let go of my breath and nod. _'At least he didn't hit me or ran away'_ I think to myself. I see him looking up at the sky and wonder what he's thinking about. He leans back and sighs. Oh I shouldn't have said anything about it... _'You know Endou, I joined the soccer team because of you. You were so full of energy, aiming to get stronger. I wanted to be a part of it. I loved spending time with you, how was I supposed to do that when we both were in different teams. At first I thought you liked me too, you know, a bit more then just a team member. But after a while I started to think it was all my imagination. Then I got to know Gouenji better, we spend more time together also because of practicing our hissatsu technique. It then became somewhat difficult for me. I still liked you but I didn't know how you felt about me. And it kinda was the same with Gouenji, I liked him too but didn't know how he felt. After that match with Zeus , I don't know, I didn't think about it and just kissed him. But he didn't responded the way I thought he would so I thought I imagined everything again. I was afraid of being rejected by both of you, actually. And how is it possible that I like two boys at the same time? But after Gouenji took off you were so nice to me, and when you kissed me I hoped that you still liked me. But it became a bit confusing for me. I'm sorry Endou if I made you feel bad or anything, that was never my intention.'_ Kazemaru said.

All the time he was talking I couldn't take my eyes of him. I never heard him talk so much and about his feelings. My heart feels a bit heavy, he thought I didn't like him anymore. And he thinks Gouenji doesn't like him. He couldn't be more wrong but how do I explain that to him. I know Gouenji likes him a lot, I saw it in his eyes. But so do I, and I'm here to tell him that. Kazemaru seems a bit flustered with the fact he told me so much and I see he wants to get up. _'Okay, this is it. I need to prove to him that I never stopped liking him'_ I think to myself. So before Kazemaru can get up I put my hand over his. He looks a bit puzzled so I give him a big smile and lean over to kiss him. Just before I close my eyes I see the smile on his face and my heart jumps up.

* * *

_**Okay, this is gonna be the end for now. I know it's not fair to stop here *insert evil laugh* But the next part is gonna make up for it, I promise. Although my other story and this one warned about yaoi, there hasn't been much (yet). But also, the next chapter will make up for it and so will the (little) story of KidouxIchinose. Please enjoy ^^**_


	4. Hot night

**_I have to say, I'm kinda nervous with posting this chapter. It's the first time I wrote something like this and I hope you all like it. At one point I just wrote Kidou in the story and thought it would be fun to give him some time here ;) I have to say, it's getting strange to write these summary's xD Enjoy ^^_**

* * *

After a couple of minutes I carefully break the kiss to catch my breath. I feel like I'm on fire, and by the looks of the blush on Kazemaru's face he feels the same. He also has a naughty sparkle in his eyes, which makes it easier for me to kiss him again. Gently I lay him down with his hands above his head. I carefully lean over him, just my upper body, to feel his warmth. His lips feel so soft, almost softer then last time. I let my tongue slide over his lip to taste him. Kazemaru moans again but this time I don't stop. I lick his lips again for him to open his mouth. He knows what I want and opens his mouth. The moment our tongues meet we both moan and Kazemaru arches his back. I take both his hands with one hand so I can let the other discover his body. I let my hand follow the lines of his arm and go to his cheek. _'Oh he feels so nice, so hot'_ I think to myself. But I wanna feel more of him. So my hand continues it's journey, down his neck, over his chest, to his side. Kazemaru has pulled back one leg and arches his spine even more, while he moans in my mouth. I can't believe this is happening, but it still isn't enough.

So I let my hand slide under his shirt to touch his skin. Kazemaru breaks the kiss to gasp for air while he sighs my name. I look down at him with a big grin and see him with his eyes half closed and a deep blush on his face. While I look at him I let my hand move under his shirt, over his side, up to his chest. When I find his nipple I put my fingers on it and caress it. From the sounds he's making he seems to like it and I grin. But I need to taste him again so I lean back in to catch his mouth for a passionate kiss as I keep caressing his nipple. I wanna know how he responds to everything I do so I try squeezing his nipple. He moans very loud into my mouth as he arches his spine, almost as if he wants to get closer. I can't help but smiling, this makes me feel so turned on. I continue my journey of his body and let my hand slide over his stomach, going down. I feel Kazemaru is holding his breath while my hand reaches the waistband of his pants.

I softly slide my hand over his arousal, over his leg to his knee. _'E-Endou...p-please'_ I hear Kazemaru panting when he breaks the kiss. I look at him, he looks so beautiful laying there with that blush on his face and having troubles keeping his eyes open. I know what he wants, I can feel the same in my body. So I move my hand from his knee over his leg back to his arousal. As he sighs he moves his head to the left, leaving his neck exposed. I can't resist, so I lean in a little closer to lick his neck while my hand gently rubs him over his pants. He quickly opens his eyes as his hips move forwards. He tries to get his hands away from mine but I won't let him. _'E-Endou..I-I..y-you..'_ Kazemaru mutters but he can't make a decent sentence. I lick his neck again as I move my hand back to his waistband and gently move inside. I can feel how hot and turned on he is. I bite in his neck as I move my hand up and down. Kazemaru bites his lip to keep in any sounds, but I wanna hear him. Although he might wake someone up. So I bite, lick and kiss his neck one more time before I catch his lips is a fiery kiss, while I keep moving my hand all the time.

I can feel him moaning in my mouth and it's almost enough to get me over the edge. I feel him trembling under me as I move up the pace and our tongues fight a battle none of us wants to win. Just seconds later he sighs and pants as he goes over the edge. I keep stroking him, gently, waiting for him to ride it out and that he opens his eyes. He looks dazed, with a bright red blush on his face while he's trying to catch his breath. _'E-Endou t-that was...'_ he pants with a smile. I can't help but smiling back, I feel so good right now. After a few minutes Kazemaru has enough breath to talk again, although his voice trembles a little. _'E-Endou, what you just did... I mean, don't you have the uh... can I do the same for you?'_ Kazemaru asks shyly while looking down. I scratch the back of my head and give him a big smile as I lift up his face to look at me. '_I don't think you need to worry about that Kazemaru. Uh you see, I was allready so turned on by watching you and doing that to you, that when you came it pushed me over the edge'_ I say to him while my face turned red while grinning. Kazemaru opened his eyes in disbelief, but when he looks at me he could see it was the truth.

_'Who knew that he had this effect on me'_ I think to myself while smiling. I never felt happier. Kazemaru asks me where we are gonna sleep, cause we might wake someone up if we try to get back in the bus. Luckily I allready had my blanket but it might be a bit to small for two. Just when I'm about to tell him we can stay up here, a blanket is been thrown on top of the bus. We look at each other surprised but before we can say anything we hear a _'goodnight'_ and see a little part of a blue cape going back in the bus. Kazemaru puts his hands over his eyes and shakes his head, while I softly say _'thank you Kidou'_. I pull Kazemaru next to me, give him a soft kiss and pull the covers over us. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and the cutest boy ever next to me.

* * *

_**Sooo...uhm...this is the next chapter *blushes* I hope you all like it, this was the first time writing this kinda story. Uhm... I'm kinda lost for words now so I'm gonna leave the chapter here and gonna post the other part ^^**_

* * *

_**So I decided to put a little part of Kidou's part here. Don't wanna make it a long chapter or two short ones, has to be easy to read ;) This one might be a little long, but it's just for the info hehe. Enjoy ^^**_

As he stared at the ceiling of the inazuma bus he sighed silently. He couldn't sleep. _'It's already been a few weeks since I transferred from Teikoku to Raimon. And it feels like I belong here'_ Kidou thought. Everyone accepted him without hesitation and it surprised him. Although he first joined Raimon to beat Zeus , he really felt good playing with everyone. But he misses his friends and old teammates, especially Sakuma and Genda. He wonders how they are doing. And there is another thing on his mind. The match against Gemini Storm.

The first time we met Gemini Storm things didn't go well. We couldn't beat them, they were to strong for us. I tried to figure out what we had to do, but besides training I couldn't think of anything else. When we had our second match we lost again and after the match Gouenji left the team. Now we're here, at Hakuren and we found ourselves a new member. A defender and forwarder called Fubuki Shirou. He's a wonderful player, but there seems to be a story behind this guy. As a defender he's quiet and reserved, but when he's been told to score he runs over the field by himself and seems to ignore his teammates. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will in some time.  
I just have so many things on my mind now. I'm trying to figure out how we need to play against Gemini Storm. With the training we went through we are much faster so I hope we can keep up with them. _'That's something we can find out tomorrow'_ I think to myself.

I hear someone moving and getting out of his sleeping bag. It's Endou, guess he can't sleep either. He gets out of the bus without making a sound, trying not to wake anyone. He also got a lot on his mind, not just the game but also his feelings for Kazemaru. Yeah I know about it. First of all I see what's happening and second, he told me about it. I smile when I think about our little talk, he deserves to be happy. _'Kidou, are you awake?'_ Kazemaru whispers. _'Did Endou just leave the bus? Do you think I...'_ he starts but I cut him off by saying he should follow him. This would be the perfect time for them to talk, at least if both of them have the guts to say something. Kazemaru smiles and nods before he goes after Endou. I really hope things will work out for them.

I close my eyes as I start to think about Sakuma and Genda again. It's been a while since I've seen them and wonder how they are doing. The match against Zeus injured them pretty badly and they were in the hospital when I left. What would they do in this situation? I sigh because I know what they would do when they wanna get the pressure off of them. They told me, I've seen it, heck they even did it to me! I know I shouldn't be thinking about it but I can't help it, I'm just to stressed right now. I remember the first time I saw them together.

* * *

_**And that's gonna be all for today. Kinda have to get some sleep cause of work and such, but just had to upload it. Please leave reviews, they are welcome ^^**_


	5. Kidou's thoughts

_**I'm very sorry for not uploading so long *bows head* I was kinda busy with work and such, but I found the time to place the next chapter ^^ It's getting a bit difficult to write these intro's/summary's cause I don't know what to write anymore xD Just to be safe: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters ;) But enjoy the next chapter ^^ Ow and thank you so much for the reviews :)**_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

I thought everybody already left after training but when I got to the showers I heard some sounds. Quietly I went to take a look and found Sakuma and Genda in the shower, together, kissing each other. Genda was stroking Sakuma's member while water splashed over them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I couldn't look away, I didn't want to either. After a minute or so I see Sakuma looking at me and a blush creeps over his face. But he doesn't tell Genda to stop. In fact, he put his hand on Genda's member and starts stroking him. I just stood there, watching them while a strange feeling went through me. Without noticing I start to rub myself. Sakuma and Genda both moved up there pace and are now heavily breathing. I just keep watching them as I move my hand faster over my own growing member.I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, but I have to do something.

So I put my hand down my shorts and grab my member as I start stroking it again. All this time Sakuma is watching me. I move up my pace equal to theirs and a few seconds later I feel like I'm gonna explode. I can't help but to close my eyes and lean against the wall as I go over the edge. The same time I hear Sakuma and Genda moaning as they reach their limits, but I'm not able to open my eyes yet. By the time I catch my breath and open my eyes, I see both of them looking at me, with a smile on their faces as they ride out their orgasm. I start to blush like crazy so I fix my clothes and go back to the other locker room, knowing they're not able to follow me so soon. I can't believe what I just saw, what I just did but I do feel more relaxed. After a while they found me and did they sit next to me. First none of us said a word, but Genda was the first to speak and he started to explain what happened. Both of them were blushing but they told me it happened before, they did it just to get the tension out of their body's after training. After a lot of talking I could understand that they didn't wanna tell anyone so we decided to keep it our secret. And since I now knew about it, they offered to help me too if I wanted to. I stood up with a smile on my face and told them I would definitely let them know before I walked away.

_**Normal p.o.v.**_

_'And I did let them know if I needed any help'_ I think to myself while smiling. This wasn't the best time to think about them, as I realize I got turned on. Maybe the cold air can do some good for me so I sit up ready to go outside. When I turn around I see Ichinose is looking at me. I have no idea what's going through his mind so I keep looking at him while I get up and ready to leave the bus. _'He really does have a nice smile and those eyes...'_ I started to think to myself but I cut off my thoughts before things get worse. Just as I'm about to go outside I see he's looking at me from head to toe and back, keeping his eyes locked at a certain part of my body. I can feel his eyes burning on my crotch but I don't look away from him. It kinda feels like I'm daring him to say or do anything. And there it is, his famous smile when he looks me in the face and winks before he lays down again. I can't help but to grin and shake my head when I go out of the bus. _'If he thinks he can win this game he's got it all wrong, I'm not one to be teasing like that'_ I think to myself.

When I get out of the bus I take a deep breath of fresh air. Yeah this helps, a little. I feel a little of the tension build up leaving my body. But not for long, as I stand against the bus I hear sounds coming from above. I listen carefully before I realize it's Kazemaru and Endou. And it doesn't sound like they're talking. I feel like I'm intruding on their privacy but for some reason I'm not able to walk away. So I just stand there, leaning against the bus listening to all the sounds. It isn't helping my situation, not at all. I was already tense because of the game, because I thought about Sakuma and Genda but also because of the way he looked at me. '_Ichinose, what were you thinking just a few minutes ago. By the look in your eyes I would say you knew what I was thinking about. The way you let your eyes roam over my body, send shivers down my spine.'_ Before my thoughts go any further I hear Kazemaru moaning on top of the bus. _'Guess they talked and now Endou's letting Kazemaru know how he feels'_ I think to myself while grinning. But it's no good for me, standing there and listening to everything they're doing. I close my eyes and let my head rest against the bus, trying to ignore my body. But I just can't, the sounds coming from above are just to much so I slowly move my hand to my growing member. I sigh softly as I start to massage myself. I can't believe it's happening again, I'm doing this again. But in a way I don't care, I'm just to turned on.

All of a sudden I feel two hands on me, one covering my mouth and the other over my own hand which is on my crotch. When I open my eyes I see the sparkling eyes of Ichinose. _'Looks like you could use a hand there Kidou'_ he whispers so close I can feel his breath on my skin. He takes his hand away from my mouth but I don't say a word, I just stand there with a grin on my face. He puts his hand beside my head against the bus while he rubs my member with the other, with my hand still under it. It's a strange feeling but I like it. _'Keep your hands beside you and don't make a sound'_ Ichinose whispers to me. I can't help but to smile, I wanna see what he's gonna do so I do as I'm told.

Ichinose also hears the sounds coming from above us and tilts his head a little. He gets a big smile on his face and starts to move his hand again. This feels so good, this is what I need, what I want. But it's not enough for me, that his hand is on my shorts, I want to feel him closer. It seems he thinks the same, or he can hear my thoughts, cause he moves his hand inside my short. I shiver when the cold air and his cold hand cover my warm member. His smile gets even bigger as he starts to move his hand and I wanna close my eyes to enjoy the feeling. _'Don't you dare close those pretty crimson eyes of you Kidou, I wanna see what you're thinking, feeling'_ Ichinose whispers to me before he licks my neck. He moves his hand in a slow pace but I want it to be faster. So I move my hips to let him know and he got the hint, he tightens his grip as he starts to move a little faster.

I can feel the tension building up inside and I want more. I can hear Kazemaru moaning and panting, it's turning me on even more. Ichinose notices and with a grin he says _'I didn't know you like that stuff Kidou, I might have followed you sooner. I want you to come with Kazemaru, I'm gonna make you come with Kazemaru.'_ I can't help but to stare in his eyes and whisper to him_ 'Move faster or you're not able to keep that promise.'_ His smile got even bigger as he suddenly moves up the pace. Yes, this is what I need. Above me I hear Kazemaru trying to ask something of Endou but he's not able to talk and it makes me smile. But my smile fades when I feel that Ichinose removes his hand. My eyes open in shock when I feel a hint of cold air before I feel the warmt of his mouth. I can't do anything besides standing there and look at Ichinose while he takes my member in his mouth and moves his head. The moist warmt of his mouth and Kazemaru moaning above me is enough to push me over the edge and I explode. Ichinose softly keeps moving his head and licking till my body stops trembling. I can't believe what just happened as I stare at him with a surprised look on my face.

_'And did I keep my promise Kidou?'_ he asks me with a big smile on his face. This doesn't happen often but I'm lost for words, my mind just exploded. But before he gets in the bus I grab his arm and look him in the eyes. _'I'm gonna return the favor some day, don't think you're getting away this easy'_ I tell him with raised eyebrows and a grin on my face. He gives me a big smile while he tilts his head to the side, winks and salutes me. I cross my arms as I lean back against the bus, with a smile on my face. Hmm this could get interesting... Above me I hear Kazemaru and Endou talking about where they're gonna sleep tonight, they don't wanna wake anyone but they only have one blanket. I shake my head and smile, I grab a blanket out of the bus and throw it up there. I hear someone holding his breath, it must be Kazemaru cause I hear a soft _'thank you Kidou'_ from Endou. I grin while I go back inside the bus, trying to catch some sleep before the game tomorrow. I guess I can sleep well tonight.

* * *

_**Okay I hope that this chapter makes up for not posting so long *blushes* Kinda hate it to be so busy with work and other stuff, I just wanna write more stories like this, or at least write more of this story ;) Wanna try and post at least a chapter every week, or a story ^^ For now, gonna write some more about this story and maybe work on some others. If you have any suggestions of couples you wanna read about, let me know. If I can imagine it ~what shouldn't be a problem I guess~ I can try writing for you ^^ And thanks for the reviews everyone :)**_


	6. Next match

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHello everyone, here is gonna be a next chapter. I have to say in advance, been busy quite a lot so have to start writing again. I have this part, maybe a next, but still thinking about how to write the next parts. I wanted to focuss on Fubuki entering, but thinking about how to make the others appear like Kogure and Rika and Tachimukai. Gonna think about that some more, try writing it and in the meantime you all can read the next chapter ^^ If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know ;)/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next morning we are woken up by Kidou. He got out of the bus earlier then the rest, just to make sure we could get down without being seen. Kazemaru keeps blushing when Kidou talks to him, I guess he thinks he heard everything. I smile when I think of the moment he trew the blanket onto the bus. Kidou is thoughtful like that, and not completely crazy. He probably knew I was outside and when Kazemaru went out and didn't come back he knew what happened. em'I just wish I could have seen his face'/em I think while grinning. But it's time to leave this cloud I'm on and get back to training. With everything that happened last night I almost forgot Fubuki's school was challenged by Reize, so we need to start training before they get here./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Kazemaru and I get off the bus and quickly pack some new clothes to change. When we walk towards the school I grab Kazemaru's hand and squeeze it. He looks at me with a stunning smile and my heart skips a few beats. Oh I just wanna pull him close and kiss him, but we need to change clothes and get ready. After we changed and walk back to the bus, we're still holding hands. I don't wanna let go of him, but as we get closer to the bus I see that most are allready up and busy talking. I look at Kazemaru, squeeze his hand one more time and let go while we return to the bus. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"It's time for practice, but before we can start a deep mist appears and we see Gemini Storm has arrived. Reize is looking at us with a smirk on his face before he starts to talk. em'So I see you're here again Raimon. You wanna fight against us instead of Hakuren right? Are you sure you have enough members, are you sure you think you're strong enough to stand a change against us?'/em Reize asks, still with that smirk on his face. em'We are here to stop you, we're not gonna let you destroy any more schools. We've trained very hard and this time we're gonna defeat you'/em I say to him. The whole team agrees with me and raises their fists in the air. Reize just looks at us and tells us to do are best, shakes his head and walks towards his own half of the field. I return to the goal and yell em'Let's win this everyone!' /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"When the game starts I can see the difference in everyone's plays. They move faster than before, they can catch up with the plays of Gemini Storm. Reize notices it too and tells his team to crush us. But Kidou sees through their tactics and gets the ball, which he passes to Fubuki. Fubuki seems to be a completely different person when he gets the ball and rushes towards the goal of Gemini Storm. Quickly I look at Kazemaru, he seems to be enjoying himself now that they're faster and can keep up with the enemy. em'He really looks cute'/em I think to myself. I look back to the goal where Fubuki is using his Eternal Blizzard and it goes in! We did it, we really did it! I run out of the goal and hug Kazemaru, who was a big smile on his face. Quickly I give him a kiss on the cheek before we head off to the rest of the team, to congratulate Fubuki with his move./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I go back to my goal and see that Reize isn't happy with it and steals the ball. He rushes towards my goal after dodging everyone who tried to block him. He's using his Astro Break, it seems more powerful then before. But I'm not gonna let it in, I'm not gonna let them win. Not after all the training we did, not after all the troubles everyone went through. So I store all my energy in my heart, raise my hand and use my Majin the Hand. I can feel I'm stronger than before, and so is my move. I'm able to stop Reize's Astro Break! Oh I feel so excited, I finally did it. Everyone is looking at me, cheering that I stopped the ball. I can't help but to grin. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Before we can continue our match I see Reize is looking shocked. He's talking to himself and doesn't look happy. All of a sudden he starts to talk to me. em'You do know that we are not the only team Aliea Academy has. We are just the first team, there are more to come. You don't realize what you have done. Now that you beat us, another is coming to challenge you'/em Reize says while looking at me, angry and in disbelief. Just as he stopped talking a deep fog is coming up onto the field, it's giving me the creeps. There is another team standing in the fog. I look at Reize and see he's scared. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The captain of the other team starts to talk to Reize. em'So I see you're not able to win against those humans Reize. You know what this means don't you?'/em Reize looks shocked and falls to his knees. em'D-Desarm-sama, we're very sorry. I know we can win the next time, if we can just get the chance. They surprised us, but we will win next time'/em Reize says. I stare at the people in front of me. I don't understand what's happening but I kinda feel sad for Reize. The other captain laughs at him and looks at Gemini Storm. He picks up a black ball and grins. He shoots the ball towards Gemini Storm and a bright light appears. We have to look away but when the light is gone, so is Gemini Storm. I can't believe what just happened so I turn to the other captain, ready to ask him what's going on. Before I can ask anything he starts to talk to me. em'You must be Endou-kun from Raimon Eleven. My name is Desarm and I'm the captain of Epsilon. Now that you have defeated Gemini Storm, you have to face my team. We are the strongest team of Aliea Academy. We will be challenging you to a battle and you won't beat us as easy as you did with Gemini Storm.'/em Before any of us can respond to it the fog thickens and Epsilon is gone. The team is staring at each other in disbelief, it seems we're not done yet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI hope you liked it so far. The part what I'm struggling about is, should I write it the same with Kogure and the others as with Fubuki, or make it a bit shorter. The reason I wrote more about Fubuki is because I got a story planned with him in it ;) Ah maybe I should just try writing and see what happens. As I said, if you have any suggestions please let me know. And thanks for the reviews, I like them ^^/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
